


О дураках и дорогах, или Удивительные приключения храброго, но неразумного рыцаря Ли Донхэ и его не столь храброго, но чуть более разумного оруженосца Ли Хёкджэ

by gallyanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: как Ли Донхэ за подвигом ходил
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Глава первая

Первый и единственный пункт Рыцарского кодекса, облеченный в письменную форму, выглядел так: “Рыцарь ни должен умет читать и писат. Рыцарь выше граматнасти”. Поскольку кодекс свято блюло все Королевство, выше грамотности считались даже такие не отличающиеся чрезмерно большим ростом рыцари, как Донхэ.

Впрочем, являлся ли он рыцарем, пока что еще стояло под вопросом. Сам же Донхэ стоял под мелко накрапывающим дождиком и очень старался не сутулиться, пока отец тщательно выверял по кодексу его экипировку. Как и все остальные пункты, список необходимых вещей для правильно экипированного рыцаря изображался картинками. К сожалению, сохранившийся у Донхэ дома экземпляр кодекса новым назвать было сложно (по нему еще дедушку в рыцари собирали), посему отцу приходилось морщиться, бормотать под нос и усиленно водить грязным ногтем по серой бумаге, размазывая шлепающиеся на нее капли, пытаясь понять, что же у Донхэ уже есть и чего ему не хватает.

Конь - был. Точнее, была. Старенькая и не шибко скорая кобылка, но все-таки какое-никакое средство передвижения.

Шлем и доспехи - были. Почистить их, впрочем, не успели, но кто знает, вдруг тот единственный написанный пункт гласит вовсе не о том, что нельзя уметь читать и писать, а например о том, что расхаживать в чистых доспехах - себя не уважать?

Чего-то, тем не менее, явно не хватало. Или… или кого-то.

\- Я все понял, - наконец торжественно объявил отец и бросил кодекс за спину, где его немедленно поймал отцовский оруженосец. - Оруженосец тебе еще нужен.

Донхэ пожал плечами - оруженосец так оруженосец, он не против. С кобылой не поговоришь, а оруженосец, если это будет не Хёкджэ, наверняка сможет поддержать интересную беседу.

\- Хёёёкджэээ, - раскатисто завопил отец на весь двор. Донхэ интуитивно прикрыл голову, а то бывало и так, что от зычного голоса хозяина замка от этого самого замка отваливались какие-нибудь ненужные куски вроде осколка фамильного герба. Было бы неприятно начать полное приключений путешествие на Всекоролевственный сбор рыцарей-дебютантов с сотрясения мозга.

\- Сотрясаться все равно нечему, - неуважительно фыркнул сзади ужасно вредный помощник конюха Хёкджэ, почему-то всегда метко угадывавший причины всех действий Донхэ. - Вашество, звали?

\- Да, да, - закивал отец Донхэ и хлопнул в ладоши. - Вот наконец-то сынок и снаряжен в путь-дорогу. Можете отправляться!

\- Э? - удивленно переспросил Хёкджэ, но в следующую секунду отец Донхэ уже схватил его за шкирку и перебросил через ограду, после чего указал сыну на ворота. Такая последовательность действий отчего-то считалась кодексом хорошей приметой. С другой стороны, картинки все еще дело сложное и неоднозначное, возможно, отец Донхэ толковал их не самым верным образом, и на сааамом деле та схема означала…

Рассуждения о том, что на самом деле выбрасывать за ограду надо самих рыцарей, а чинно выводить верхом их оруженосцев, Донхэ слушал до самой опушки леса, где территория, принадлежавшая его семье, заканчивалась и начинались Совершенно Неизведанные Земли.

\- И куда теперь? - поинтересовался Хёкджэ, отвлекшись от ворчания.

\- Ужинать, - немедленно выдал единственно верный ответ Донхэ. Подвиги на голодный желудок ему не удались бы точно, да и в целом как-то он слегка подустал уже от путешествия. Хёкджэ хотя бы спокойно шел рядом своими ногами и горя не знал, а Донхэ приходилось постоянно то слезать с кобылы и подталкивать ее, то вести ее за уздечку, то еще что-нибудь изобретать для ускорения хода бедной животинки.

\- Ты бы шпорами, - посоветовал Хёкджэ. - Или плетью.

\- Тебя бы шпорами в бок, - огрызнулся Донхэ. - Жалко же.

\- Если жалко, то можно положить конец ее мучениям и заодно исполнить твое желание про ужин, - задумчиво прищурился Хёкджэ, разглядывая тощую кобылу. Она, словно почуяв неладное, внезапно понеслась вперед, оставив и доблестного рыцаря, и еще более доблестного оруженосца позади. Боясь потерять кобылу, а вместе с ней и рыцарское звание, Донхэ понесся вперед, что было силы, теряя по дороге куски доспехов. Хёкджэ тяжело повздыхал и с прежней скоростью пошел следом, по пути собирая упавшие с Донхэ железки.

Когда он добрался до того места, откуда уже несколько минут слышалось жалобное ржание (явно знаменующее тот факт, что Донхэ таки кобылу догнал), взору Хёкджэ предстала прекрасная избушка на курьих ножках, откуда тянулся аппетитный запах и на пороге которой сидел, болтая ногами, Донхэ. Рядом с ним стоял высоченный юноша с гитарой в руках, одетый в картонную рекламную раскладушку. По раскладушке весело прыгали буквы, кои Хёкджэ, не будучи рыцарем, немедленно прочитал: “УЖИН! ВКУСНО! НА ЗАВТРАК И ОБЕД ТАКОГО НИ ПАЛУЧИТ! ЕШ ДО ДВУХ НОЧИ ИЛИ СТРАШНЫЙ ГОЛОТ!!!!”.

\- Это Чинун, - сказал Донхэ и ткнул пальцем в юношу. - А это (палец указал на избушку) трактир “Туэйэм”.

\- Трактир-бар, - поправил Чинун. - Просто трактир это “Тупиэм”. Но они работают до двух дня.

\- Здесь же? - уточнил Хёкджэ, на что Чинун кивнул и с крайне важным видом объяснил:

\- Мы ЗАО, а они ООО. То есть, это значит, что мы никого к себе не принимаем, а то Тэкен очень просится, но фиг ему.

\- А они? - хмыкнул Хёкджэ и пнул избушку в курью ножку. - Небось, это значит “ооо, как вкусно!”.

Чинун загоготал и захлопал в ладоши в ответ на такое предположение, и Донхэ ненароком понадеялся, что сейчас наконец-то совершит подвиг. А именно спасет всех окружающих от землетрясения, вызванного слишком бурной жестикуляцией нового знакомого. Однако катаклизмов все же не случилось, а кобылка и вовсе продолжила меланхолично пожевывать траву, как ни в чем не бывало. Только Хёкджэ выронил всю рыцарскую экипировку.

\- А они общество с ограниченной ответственностью, - Чинун еще немножко пофыркал, - это значит, что за любое ваше отравление или еще какое недомогание, они ответственности не несут. Все исключительно под вашу собственную. Так что лучше ешьте сейчас. Чанмин-хён не обидит.

\- Интерееесно, - протянул Хёкджэ и задумчиво почесал подбородок, как делал старший конюх, когда хотел выпросить у отца Донхэ повышение жалованья, - а если я хочу и сейчас, и утром? У вас же можно переночевать?

\- Можно, - успокоил Чинун. - Даже пижамы выдаем. Ну, за отдельную плату, зато от знаменитого дизайнера Гуччи Вонюччи. Сырон-хён лично договаривался о поставках.

Донхэ и Хёкджэ хором завистливо присвистнули. Доспехи от всемирно известного Гуччи были мечтой всякого рыцаря, но получить их можно было либо принеся ему голову убитого дракона, либо отправляя все свои трофеи в течение лет эдак тридцати. Пока что обзавестись обновкой от Гуччи Вонюччи в обход этих условий удалось только великому рыцарю Ли Чонсоку, которого дизайнер сам умолял стать лицом его новой коллекции доспехов и рыцарских аксессуаров.

Одним словом, после таких рекомендаций сложно было не поддаться и не зайти на ужин в трактир-бар “Туэйэм”. Посетителей там оказалось не чрезмерно много - видать, мало рыцарей-дебютантов шли на Всекоролевственный сбор через эту часть Совершенно Неизведанных Земель. Рыцарям же поопытнее тут делать и вовсе было нечего. За одним столиком сидела небольшая, но весьма странная компания с монахом ордена Солдат Света во главе, за другим играли в карты на щелбаны два здоровенных лба примерно чинунских габаритов. Из маленькой дверцы в углу доносился звон кастрюлек, перемежающийся незлыми тихими словами - вероятно, их произносил повар.

Донхэ и Хёкджэ сели за столик рядом с монахом и его друзьями, что вряд ли можно было назвать стратегически верным решением, так как в следующую же секунду они стали свидетелями весьма эмоциональной сцены.

\- Продай же уже индульгенций, - громко возмущался рыжий друг монаха, по всему - уличный артист. - Нет, ну чё те, жалко, что ли?

\- Покаяние - лучшая индульгенция, - наставительно сказал монах и принял такую горделивую позу, будто с него должны были прямо сейчас писать портрет на обложку нового журнала мод от Гуччи Вонюччи. Рыжий артист совсем разбушевался и обратился к третьему члену компании - скромно уписывающему пельмени китайцу:

\- Хангён, ну Хангён, скажи ему, что хватит уже кормиться в долг, пора начинать зарабатывать. Нахрена нужна вера в Бога, если она не кормит?!

\- Какой ты богохульник, Хичоль-хён, - печально сдвинул брови монах. - Ты же отлично понимаешь, что ни одна индульгенция не поможет, ежели человек сердцем не праведен.

\- Этот удивительный момент, - громко сказал Хёкджэ, ковыряясь в носу в ожидании ужина, - когда среди троих людей один адекватный, и тот китаец.

\- Это очень логично, - китаец, по всей видимости носивший имя Хангён, мигом отвлекся от пельменей, - потому что нас много. Так что и адекватных людей много.

\- Ооо, - уважительно произнес Хёкджэ, - очень мудрая мысль. Слышь, Донхэ, вот было бы вас двадцать сыновей у твоего отца, глядишь, кто-то вырос бы умным. А то только ты и брат твой, вот и не нашлось места умнику.

Монах повернулся к ним и, покачав головой в осуждении, сказал:

\- Негоже оскорблять своего друга.

\- С чего это он мне друг, - обиделся Хёкджэ. - Он мне…

Однако договорить он не успел, потому что им с Донхэ принесли еду, на которую они оба и накинулись. Чинун не обманул: ужин тут точно был очень вкусным, хоть и попадались иной раз странные блюда вроде мяса с инжиром. Однако раз уж сюда захаживали даже китайцы, то повару, конечно, приходилось всячески изощряться. Одним кимчипоккымпабом всем не угодишь, а тут же еще и поставки пижам от Гуччи Вонюччи оплачивать приходится.

Вдоволь насытившись и узнав от соседнего стола еще миллион причин не продавать какие-то непонятные дульгенции, Донхэ и Хёкджэ попросили себе уникальных пижам и комнату. Тут поднялся один из детин-картежников и, невзначай пнув другого, вытащил из стоявшего за ним шкафа пару гигантского размера рубашек с принтом в виде экзотического животного “тигр”, которого в замке отца Донхэ только в журналах Гуччи Вонюччи и видали. Обычно на экзотическом животном восседал экзотически одетый Ли Чонсок. Проникнувшись важностью момента, Хёкджэ напялил на себя рубашку прямо в обеденном зале, после чего направился к кривой и темной лестнице, ведущей к спальням. Однако тут его остановил Донхэ.

\- Как мой оруженосец, - старательно копируя важное выражение лица у Чинуна, заявил он, - ты должен перед сном почистить мои доспехи и накормить коня.

\- Вот! - возмущенно воскликнул Хёкджэ, обращаясь к монаху. - Говорил же, никакой он мне не друг. 

\- Эксплуататор, - подсказал Хангён. - Экспроприируй экспроприатора, как говорил Великий Кормчий.

\- Хангён, не говори по-китайски, - застучал по столу кулаком рыжий. - Бесит меня не понимать, слышь, ты, черт возьми.

\- Небогоугодные выражения… - мигом завелся монах. Не найдя сочувствия и поддержки в этом углу, Хёкджэ понуро поплелся на улицу, где торжественно окатил доспехи ведром воды из колодца за избушкой, а кобылу дружески похлопал по загривку, не мешая ей медленно прогуливаться по сему клочку Совершенно Неизведанных Земель. Затем он протиснулся в крохотную спальню, выделенную им трактирщиками, показал спящему Донхэ язык и тоже немедленно уснул.

Когда утром Донхэ едва разлепил глаза и почувствовал в голове гудение не хуже того, как было в детстве после пары ночей с бунтующими крестьянами под окнами, Хёкджэ немедленно объяснил это божественным наказанием за жестокое отношение к друзьям.

\- Но ты же сам сказал, ты мне не друг, - удивился Донхэ и мигом схватился за голову, от разговора заболевшую еще больше. Как только они сели за столик в надежде на завтрак, второй из вчерашних картежников мигом подал ему стакан с шипящей жидкостью.

\- Ок Тэкен и друзья представляют, - подмигнул он. - Нет в мире лучше похмелина, чем стаканчик оккэтина.

\- Я не пил, - сказал Донхэ растерянно.

\- Если он так же хорош, как его стихи, то все равно не поможет, - сказал Хёкджэ, внимательно разглядывая стакан.

\- Тебе и не надо было пить, - участливо объяснил Ок Тэкен, наливая второй стакан шипучки. - Это мы пили. Тут после двух ночи просто какие-то магические поля замыкает, и почему-то получается, что хозяева пьют, а гостям плохо. Вон даже монаха вызывали - и он не помог.

Донхэ опустошил стакан в один глоток - напиток оказался довольно вкусным. Не то чтобы от него вмиг прошла головная боль, но все-таки он привык надеяться на лучшее. Хёкджэ пытался выяснить у Тэкена, куда делась вчерашняя компания и не съели ли те случайно, уходя, их с Донхэ завтрак. Услышав, однако, ответ, что все эти дела - вовсе не ответственность хозяев трактира, Донхэ мигом вспомнил предупреждения Чинуна и на всякий случай решил вовсе от завтрака отказаться. Хёкджэ его не очень поддержал в такой идее, но как-никак кодекс рекомендовал рыцарям не прислушиваться слишком часто к мнению оруженосцев, коли те таковое имеют. А кодекс чтили все.

Так они и отправились снова в путь под ворчание Хёкджэ. Донхэ уже начал опасаться, что божественным наказанием была вовсе не головная боль, а все-таки наличие оруженосца с ярко выраженным собственным мнением.

\- Хоть бы куриные ножки у избушки срезали, - печалился Хёкджэ, демонстративно поглаживая пустой живот. Кобыла каждый раз испуганно пятилась при виде этого жеста, и ее приходилось всячески уговаривать бесстрашно продолжать путь. Донхэ увлеченно декламировал ей выученные в детстве сказки о великих рыцарях и их не менее великих помощниках, старательно пропуская строки про оруженосцев. Так и продолжалось, пока дорога не решила вдруг подложить им свинью.

Свинья лежала на развилке, прикрывая собой все мозаичные картинки, которые специально делали для рыцарей. Конечно, был и указатель для простого люда, с надписью, какая тропа к чему ведет, но, как известно, даже карликовые рыцари выше грамотности, а потому им у начала дорог выкладывали мозаики с изображениями того, что поджидало в конце - могли быть и города, и деревни, и чудища, и принцессы, и даже Край Земли. На Край Земли Донхэ не хотел, но сдвинуть свинью с ее лежбища возможным не представлялось.

\- Ну, - задумчиво сказал он, - мы можем пойти наугад…

\- И зайти в пещеру к дракону, ага, - возмутился Хёкджэ. - Ты же притягиваешь неприятности! Ты притянул нас в трактир, где кормят только один раз в сутки!

Парировать было нечем.

\- Тогда, - Донхэ постарался звучать как можно более сурово и приказывающе, - тогда, может быть, ты прочитаешь указатель? Пожалуйста.

\- И более никаких ночных чисток доспехов, - снисходительно хмыкнул Хёкджэ. Донхэ потер пальцем грязные разводы на кольчуге и решил, что ему тоже без ночных чисток будет лучше. Изобразив длительное размышление, он в итоге кивнул:

\- Так и быть. Только прочитай, где тут путь в столицу.

Хёкджэ аккуратно обошел свинью и уставился на указатель. Читал он неплохо, но надо же было показать, какие сложные задачи ему все время достаются, посему пришлось долго морщиться, водить пальцем по давно не полировавшимся доскам и чесать затылок.

\- Туда, - наконец ткнул Хёкджэ пальцем направо. - Прямо, говорят, пойдешь - коня потеряешь, а налево обещают жену.

\- Так может налево? - усомнился Донхэ. - У короля, говорят, дочка красивая…

\- Ну сам подумай, каких жен могут раздавать в походе налево, - тяжело вздохнул Хёкджэ. - А направо пишут про много денег. Мне пригодятся.

Возразить было нечего. Пришлось кое-как обогнуть свинью и двинуться по правой дороге. Примерно через минуту после свинья громко хрюкнула, поднялась и пошла по своим делам. Донхэ грустно подумал, что возможно он и правда притягивает неприятности.

Подтверждение прилетело ровно в следующую секунду.

Прямо Донхэ в нос шлепнулся сочный гамбургер.

\- Метко, - уважительно сказал Хёкджэ. - Но лучше бы они отдали мне его на съедение.

Затем у Хёкджэ над макушкой просвистел хот-дог и провалился в дупло стоящего рядом дерева. Стреляли, видимо, из города, к которому подводила тропа и над которым стоял дым коромыслом. На концах коромысла висели два ведра.

\- Игого, - грустно сказала кобыла, выражая общую с хозяином мысль “не хочу туда заезжать”. Однако черствый и бездушный оруженосец без всяческого смущения завопил:

\- Так вот и столица!

И в самом деле - это был самый что ни на есть столичный город, а не абы какой городишко, куда приличный рыцарь хорошо если раз в сто лет зайдет и где на воротах даже не делают мозаики с картинками. Тут каждый (ну кроме разве что Донхэ) мог бросить всего один мимолетный взгляд на врата, охраняемые суровыми привратниками, и убедиться, что наоборот редкий нерыцарь заглянет сюда. Расписная мозаичная корона занимала почти все свободное место, и только где-то внизу мелким шрифтом было что-то написано. Хёкджэ и разглядеть-то едва мог, но все-таки кое-как сподобился прочитать слова "ГРАТ СТОЛИЧНОЙ ВСЕМ ПРИВЕТ КОРОЛЕФСКИЙ".

Донхэ подумал, что как-то немножко иначе представлял себе столицу. Может быть, дома казались ему низковатыми, может быть, не хватало рва вокруг суровых крепостных стен (надо сказать, слегка покосившихся и чуть-чуть подгнивших у основания), может быть, просто не ожидал дойти сюда так скоро.

Сбоку от ворот меж тем уже выстроилась небольшая очередь рыцарей-дебютантов, жаждавших попасть на Всекоролевственный сбор и получить направление на подвиг. Все они выглядели весьма серьезными конкурентами, и Хёкджэ слегка приуныл - мало ли, вдруг заработать много денег получается не у всех, кто пошел по правой дорожке? Впрочем, как только они с Донхэ торжественно вступили в город, уныние как рукой сняло. Кругом шумело, бурлило, сбоку мутили воду, с другого боку той самой мутной водой полировали доспехи - явную подделку под модели Гуччи Вонюччи, где-то на крышах отчаянные мальчишки пытались дотянуться до ведер на концах дыма коромыслом. Казалось, даже под землей кипела жизнь.

У Донхэ закружилась голова от восторга, и он бы, пожалуй, даже с кобылы бы упал, если бы ему в шлем не зарядили очередным гамбургером.

\- Так, - решительно сказал Хёкджэ, - сейчас мы идем и срочно едим еду, раз у них тут ее даже куры не клюют, а ковбои разбрасывают. А потом уже ведем тебя к королю.

\- Ковбои?! - обалдело переспросил Донхэ, и Хёкджэ ткнул пальцем в толпу, улюлюкавшую ровно под коромыслом. Прищурившись, Донхэ и в самом деле разглядел двух ковбоев - одного одетого по всем правилам и другого в цветастом пончо да с сомбреро за спиной. У ковбоев явно шел какой-то их турнир - они ж не рыцари, могут и на любой территории соревноваться, зачем им поле специальное. Они по очереди палили из пугачей примерно в сторону ведер, иногда замахиваясь и друг на друга, но тут-то любому дураку было ясно, что без ранений обойдется. Никому ж в голову не придет стрелять в соперника на турнире по метанию снарядов в ведро.

\- Со снарядами нынче туго, - объясняли сбоку, после чего раздался тяжкий вздох. - Все финансирование ушло к Гуччи Вонюччи. Король уж очень хотел новую мантию от него и новую корону для принцессы.

Обернувшись, Донхэ увидел очередного китайца - в этот раз длинного, тощего, да носатого. Китаец сидел на корточках около ярко-розовой палатки в наклеечках и старательно пришивал пайетки на рыцарский тренировочный костюм.

Даже Донхэ сразу стало ясно, что перед ним начинающий модельер.

\- Да, - продолжил китаец, увлеченно надувая щеки, - когда-нибудь мир услышит и о Чжоу Ми тоже... Не Гуччи же единым?

Потом он уставился на Донхэ и улыбнулся так сногсшибательно жизнерадостно, что Хёкджэ аж присел от такого оптимизма:

\- Вот найду себе модель еще прекраснее Ли Чонсока и!..

\- Возьми его, - немедленно предложил Хёкджэ, указывая на Донхэ. - Если причесать, то ничего так будет.

\- Эй! - тут же хором возмутились Донхэ и Чжоу Ми. - Я рыцарь! Он коротышка!

Хёкджэ пожал плечами и принялся оглядываться по сторонам в поисках все-таки какой-нибудь еды. Приметив неподалеку от ковбойского турнира корзину со снарядозаменителями в виде гамбургеров и хот-догов, он сразу направился туда. Донхэ, попросив Чжоу Ми посторожить кобылу, последовал за оруженосцем, рассуждая, что это на самом деле он отправил Хёкджэ на разведку, а вовсе не тот сам решает, чем бы ему заняться.

\- Ты должен попробовать еду первым, кстати, - важно изрек Донхэ. - А то вдруг там отрава для рыцарей.

\- Если там отрава для рыцарей, на меня все равно не подействует, - проворчал Хёкджэ, уже впиваясь в гамбургер. Донхэ с готовностью присоединился к нему, забыв про все ядовитые угрозы. Как ни печально, он не успел прожевать и первой порции, как сбоку раздались столь внезапные и устрашающие звуки, что Донхэ с совершенно неподобающей рыцарю неловкостью выронил гамбургер и закашлялся.

\- Нет, ну не хошь индульгенции продавать, так хоть талисман! Ты мне бро или кто ваще, я не пойму. Хангён, Шивон нам не бро, ты слышал?

\- Воздержусь.

\- Талисман порождает суеверие и ослабляет веру.

Судя по куче оберток вокруг, тут уже не первый час сидели их недавние знакомые из трактира, по-прежнему споря обо всем на свете. Добрая часть снеди уже перекочевала если не в их животы, то в мешок, стоявший рядом с рыжим, имя которого Донхэ так и не запомнил.

\- Ой, - сказал Донхэ. - Опять вы.

Монах обернулся и так посмотрел на него, что Донхэ захотелось вжаться в землю и уползти обратно к кобыле и Чжоу Ми, лишь бы только не вызывать божественный гнев, а то еще вдруг молния поразит. У него с прической и так не особо, как Хёкджэ верно (черт бы его подрал) подметил.

\- Прости, - мигом спохватился монах и принялся доброжелательно улыбаться. - Это было специальное выражение лица для Хичоля, когда он богохульствует. Шивон.

\- Это вы говорите вместо аминь? - уточнил Хёкджэ, отвлекшись на минуту от хот-дога. Монах сначала посуровел, потом рассмеялся, а потом сгреб Хёкджэ в объятия со словами:

\- Это моя имя! Приятно познакомиться.

Донхэ начинала несколько пугать столь богатая эмоциональная палитра у одного человека.

Тем не менее, дабы он осознал, что Шивон вовсе не самое страшное, что случалось в его небогатой на события (пока что) жизни, снаряды в корзине закончились.

Ковбой в пончо пошарил там рукой, потом приподнял корзину, потом надел ее на голову, но ничего не помогло. Второй торжествующе сдул дымок из пугача и гордо сказал:

\- Короче, я победил. У меня больше.

\- Ах, - вздохнул Чжоу Ми и посмотрел на кобылу, надеясь, что она разделит его переживания. - Он такой крутой. Я даже не знаю, как его зовут, но он крутой. Был бы отличной моделью, тебе так не кажется?

Потенциальная отличная модель тем временем махала окружающей толпе. Лицо его светилось кривой злорадной усмешкой, видимо, означавшей радость.

Ковбой в пончо снял корзину и схватил Донхэ за ухо.

\- Так, - сказал он глубоко трагичным голосом, - так это вы слопали все снаряды?

“Хёкджэ был прав”, - подумал Донхэ. - “Я притягиваю неприятности”.

Так они познакомились с Йесоном.


	2. Глава последняя

\- В дорогу? - спросил Йесон, критически оглядывая кобылу. Донхэ воодушевленно приподнялся в стременах, посмотрел вперед и подтвердил:

\- Да! К подвигу!

Хёкджэ в очередной раз за последние пару дней пожалел о том, что случайно не утопил направление на подвиг где-нибудь в котле с королевским супом. Все равно гадость несъедобная. Тем более, раньше дураков и умных хотя бы было поровну, а теперь вот двое остолопов на одного Хёкджэ.

Вторым остолопом они обзавелись по одной простой причине.

...Ну, короче, потом ты достаешь меч, режешь дракона на чемодан и дело в шляпе, - с довольным видом закончил король Суман. Донхэ обалдело кивнул. Ему, если разобраться, довольно-таки повезло: благодаря Йесону, жаждавшему получить королевской справедливости по делу о съеденных снарядах, Донхэ и Хёкджэ оказались первыми в очереди на Всекоролевственный сбор рыцарей-дебютантов. Кто ж мог предположить, что королевский дворц заколдован так, чтобы его могли найти только те, кто уже знает, где он? Йесон, к счастью, знал. Остальным рыцарям ковбоев обидеть не посчастливилось, так что они плутали куда дольше.

\- Простите, - развел руками король Суман, когда Хёкджэ случайно выразил свое возмущение подобным колдовством. - Это все магнитные поля... Я говорил королевскому волшебнику, что нечего с ними баловаться, но меня разве кто-то слушает в этой стране?

\- Вы же король, - почтительно ответил Донхэ.

\- А, - отмахнулся Суман. - Ерунда все. Меня все только за пределами дворца и боятся. А кто чуть поближе подберется - все, пиши пропало. Даже самый захудалый дракон норовит что-нибудь спереть. Недавно, кстати, королевского волшебника потырили.

\- То есть, дракон слабый? - уточнил на всякий случай Хёкджэ. Суман пожал плечами:

\- Про этого бы не был так уверен. С моей племянницей совладать не так уж просто. Предыдущие три дракона, кажется, падали в обморок сразу, как только она им говорила, как моей казне обходится ее содержание.

"Богатый дракон", - сделал вывод Хёкджэ. Король тем временем всплеснул руками и напомнил:

\- Вернемся к плану действий. Достаешь меч... Кстати, а где твой меч?

\- Меч, - пробормотал Донхэ, - меч, меч...

Он похлопал себя по доспехам, будто пытаясь найти в них карманы, а в карманах меч. Йесон в своем углу негромко фыркнул. Возможно, он уже был готов простить Донхэ всё. В конце концов, многого ли ожидать от рыцарей? Там у всего племени вместо головы консервная банка. Не повезло людям родиться ковбоями, что ж поделать.

Донхэ тем временем озарила идея, которую он немедленно и высказал:

\- Хёкджэ, а ты же оруженосец. Ты же несешь оружие?

\- Если б мне его дали, я бы обязательно, - пообещал Хёкджэ и на всякий случай вывернул карманы, показывая, что там не то что меча - даже самого завалященького кинжальчика не найти. 

Йесон очень захотел спросить, как они вообще дошли до столицы таким образом, но не решился. Лишнего внимания не особо хотелось, да и не его это дело было. Дошли и дошли, лучше б не доходили, доходяги.

Король, впрочем, все равно обратил на Йесона внимание:

\- А вот ты и будешь оружие.

\- Я его не понесу, - сразу внес нужные уточнения в план Хёкджэ.

\- А что за это будет мне? - спросил практичный Йесон. Ковбои, в отличие от безнадежно романтичных рыцарей, подвиги совершали исключительно на заказ и за плату, а не по зову сердца. Сердце их в основном звало скорее в салун, чем на опасные тропы с чудовищами.

Король Суман поморщил лоб, поерзал на троне, поправил корону и наконец с явным мучением на лице сказал:

\- Ладно, можешь забрать себе сокровища дракона. Я тогда только не буду с них штраф брать за твою жалобу.

\- По рукам, - с довольным видом кивнул Йесон, и Донхэ даже немного удивился, что тот будто бы даже улыбаться умеет.

Вот потому-то и двинулись они к драконьей пещере втроем, или вчетвером - если считать кобылу, или даже впятером, если считать карту, коей их снабдил король. Карта в отличие от остальных участников похода не разговаривала и есть не просила, что уже ставило ее по полезности почти вровень с Йесоном, а уж то, что она еще и указывала дорогу, прочно обеспечивало карте первое место. Еще Чжоу Ми, немного поворчав и повздыхав, что ковбой хороший, да не тот, все-таки отжалел им несколько дизайнерских вещиц - мешок для припасов весь в цветистых аппликациях, да по павлиньему перу в головной убор. Донхэ свое немедленно прикрепил к шлему и заранее готовился рассказывать всем своим поклонникам среди будущих рыцарей-дебютантов, как сие перо помогло ему совершить кучу подвигов.

Йесон своим чистил пистолеты. 

Долго ли, коротко ли шли они, но пять перекусов спустя лес вокруг загустел аки вчерашний суп-пюре, которым кормили у короля Сумана. Донхэ, как ни странно, это не смущало: с королевским направлением на подвиг его уже ничто не пугало. К тому же, рядом было королевски одобренное оружие. Не рыцарь, конечно, но как-никак гамбургерами в ведра Йесон стрелял мастерски.

А Хёкджэ вот переживал. Волнение его достигло пика, когда ветви деревьев начали изгибаться особенно зловеще, неба уже было не разглядеть за макушками высоких елей, а на стволах то тут, то там висели таблички с надписями “НИВЛЕЗАТ УБЬЕТ”, “ПШОЛ ПРОЧЬ НЕЗВАНЫЙ ГОСТ”, “ОСТАВ ОДЕЖДУ ВСЯК СЮДЫ ВХОДЯЩИЙ”.

\- Нас просят оставить одежду, - нервно пробормотал Хёкджэ. - К чему бы это?

\- Ну понятно, к чему, - пожал плечами Йесон. - Драконам неудобно всякие там тряпки да железяки жевать, вот они и просят рыцарей приготовиться заранее.

\- Бесполезно, - гордо сказал Донхэ, гремя кольчугой. - Ни один рыцарь их все равно не поймет.

\- Да? - удивился Йесон. - Почему?

\- Рыцарь ни должен умет читать и писат. Рыцарь выше граматнасти, - процитировал Донхэ и снисходительно взглянул на Йесона. - Ковбои, что, даже кодекс не знают?

Отвечать Йесон не стал, только смерил Донхэ весьма скептическим взглядом, ибо поверить в то, что он выше чего бы то ни было, даже грамотности, чей рост не знал никто, все же было сложновато. Меж тем, порадовав напоследок Хёкджэ очередной дружелюбной табличкой “ПРЕВЕТ МОЙ ОБЕД”, лес внезапно (для всех, кроме карты) закончился, и взору всего экипажа представилась грандиозная пещера с переливающейся всеми цветами радуги надписью “БОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТ”.

Донхэ мигом принялся дергать Йесона за пончо:

\- Стреляй! Пора!

\- В тебя? - для приличия уточнил Йесон, и Хёкджэ с готовностью закивал. Однако Донхэ был не согласен с таким развитием событий:

\- Нет, ну надо ж объяснить дракону, что рыцарь здесь? Как он поймет, что пора вылезать на честный бой?

\- Зачем на честный, - лениво протянул дракон и зевнул, обдав всех горячим паром из огнедышащего горла. Хёкджэ завопил от ужаса и на всякий случай спрятался за кобылу, размышляя о том, запрещает ли кодекс оруженосцам красть карты у рыцарей и своим ходом возвращаться туда, откуда пришел, не воюя ни с какими драконами.

\- З-з-здравствуйте, - наконец сформулировал свое мнение о происходящем Донхэ. - Я Донхэ, а это Йесон, а это Хёкджэ, а теперь отдайте нам принцессу и мы мирно уйдем.

\- Вам которую? - осклабился дракон и указал длинным шипастым хвостом на несколько валяющихся неподалеку скелетов. - Выбирайте любую.

Донхэ уставился на скелеты непонимающим взглядом, а потом весело рассмеялся:

\- Нет, наша принцесса Санни должна быть немножко потолще. Девчонки, конечно, не любят, когда так про них говорят, но король Суман - во! Так что и принцесса у него должна быть…

\- И ничего я не толстая, - обиженно надулась принцесса Санни, высовываясь из-за драконьего крыла. - Я настолько в меру упитанная, что даже в артистки гожусь.

\- И не в меру болтливая, - сердито заявил дракон. - Сидела бы себе смирно, зачем вылезла?

\- Но они обозвали меня! - воскликнула Санни, и дракон хлопнул хвостом по земле:

\- Не вылезала б, никто и не знал бы, что ты тут. А так сейчас придется с ними драться, огонь раздувать, потом еще просить Юнхо пепел по полю развеивать… Мороки много.

Затем дракон полными надежды глазами посмотрел на Донхэ и Йесона (на Хёкджэ он бы тоже посмотрел, если б мог, но того видно не было):

\- Может, так уйдете, а?

\- Ни в коем случае, - возмутился Донхэ. - Я должен совершить подвиг. Принцесса Санни, не бойся, мы обязательно тебя спасем.

Все то время, что Донхэ вел дипломатические переговоры с драконом, Йесон размышлял о смысле жизни вообще и смысле их похода в частности. Некоторые детали совершенно точно указывали на отсутствие опасности для принцессы Санни, а иные и вовсе намекали на то, что она категорически не желает спасаться. В тот момент, когда дракон, в очередной раз пожаловавшись на упертых рыцарей, заставляющих его слишком много работать, принялся раскрывать пасть, дабы, как положено, обдать Донхэ огнем, из пещеры с бутылкой вина в обнимку показался Кюхен, дружески похлопал дракона по лапище и тем самым только подтвердил опасения.

\- Что-то здесь не так, - наконец озвучил Йесон свой главный вывод.

\- Да ты прям блистаешь умом, - ухмыльнулся Кюхен и добавил, разглядев Донхэ: - Впрочем, на их фоне несложно. Слышь, Чанмин, а где у тебя закуска лежит?

Дракон, не отвлекаясь от атаки на Донхэ, машинально посоветовал заглянуть в подвал. однако в следующую секунду осознал всю опасность своего совета и замахнулся на Кюхена хвостом:

\- Ты где уже наклюкался, а? Стоило мне, значит, выйти за порог, как ты уже пьешь? И это друг, а?

\- Как я тебя понимаю, - с чувством произнес Хёкджэ, даже высунувшись из-за кобыльего хвоста ради этого. - Везде обман.

\- Подлецы, - согласился дракон Чанмин и попытался сесть на Кюхена. Атаковать после такого предательства не хотелось совершенно. - Санни, достань пивка, что ли.

Следующие пару часов Донхэ усиленно боролся с ощущением неправильности происходящего. Виданное ли дело, чтобы рыцарь, наследник когда-то знаменитого рыцарского рода, восседал в драконьей пещере, угощался драконьими припасами и слушал жалобы принцессы на то, как ее дядюшка король мешает ей стать артисткой в бродячем цирке. К стыду своему, Донхэ вынужден был признать, что кормили у дракона отменно, а принцессе он уже за первые полчаса ее излияний начал крайне сочувствовать.

...Но мне так повезло, так повезло, - щебетала Санни. - Как раз накануне того, как Чанмин решил меня украсть, на ворота повесили афишу про набор актеров в Загульный Цирк “Чокоболл” через три недели, и я как раз переживала, что эти три недели буду заниматься разной придворной ерундой, но тут меня как раз украли и можно репетировать каждый день. Ой, а можно я не буду посуду мыть?

\- Можно, - согласился Чанмин и поковырялся в клыках обломком ржавого меча. - А где все-таки Юнхо? Кюхен, ты его выгнал?

\- В глаза не видел даже, - проворчал Кюхен. - Кстати, я ж не просто так пришел.

\- Догадываюсь, - хмыкнул Чанмин. - Когда это ты приходил просто так? Всегда пожрать да пожрать.

\- Я по делу, - Кюхен вытащил из кармана ковбойской куртки нечто, подозрительно напоминающее направление на подвиг, - тут месячишко назад где-то украли королевского волшебника, не слыхал, а? Может, дракон какой постарался?

То, как Чанмин покраснел, было видно даже на его блестящей зеленой чешуе. Донхэ заволновался и заерзал на стуле: если сей день закончится еще и тем, что какой-то ковбоишко спасет королевского волшебника и тем самым совершит подвиг, а он, Донхэ, так и останется рыцарем-дебютантом… Что в таком случае произойдет, он придумать не смог. Слишком невероятно ужасающим казался такой исход.

\- Королевский волшебник это Юнхо, что ли? - спросил Йесон, будто первый раз слышал обо всем происшествии. Дракон Чанмин совсем разочарованно поник и быстро сказал:

\- Наверное, сегодня я помою посуду сам.

\- Ура, - захлопала в ладоши Санни, - а то прослушивание уже завтра. О, кстати, а давайте я спою? И вы тогда расскажете дяде, что у меня все хорошо, ладно?

\- Валяй, - доброжелательно махнул рукой Кюхен.

Впрочем, стоило Санни запеть, а Чанмину вылить на стол с грязной посудой первую бочку воды, как неприметная дверца в самом углу пещеры распахнулась, и оттуда вышел вполне живой и невредимый королевский волшебник Юнхо.

\- Ничего не получается, - сказал он печально, - Чанмин, зачем ты опять устроил потоп? У меня на полу были разложены рисунки.

И в доказательство своих слов Юнхо продемонстрировал всем безнадежно мокрый лист бумаги с красочными разводами. Угадать первоначальное изображение было несколько проблематично, однако Хёкджэ все-таки рискнул:

\- Миссионер ордена Солдат Света пытается оборонить рыцаря от грифона одной каплей святой воды?

Юнхо смял бумажку и бросил ее в угол:

\- Это был автопортрет.

Кюхен посмотрел на свое направление на подвиг, потом на волшебника, потом опять на направление. Когда он сделал это в четвертый раз, Юнхо уже сидел за столом и объяснял Донхэ, Хёкджэ и Йесону, что его вообще-то тоже никто не крал.

\- Да нам все равно, - сказал Йесон, уже давным-давно занятый изучением шипов на хвосте Чанмина. - У нас другое задание.

\- Я должен вернуть тебя во дворец, - сообщил Кюхен и сунул направление Юнхо под нос. - Вообще что ты тут забыл? Чанмин, чего ты мне не сказал, что волшебник у тебя?

Юнхо обвел пещеру медленным взглядом, будто запоминая висящие на стенах эстампы и гравюры с многочисленными драконами - вероятно, родственниками Чанмина, сваленные в углу пыльные сокровища, слегка заплесневелый череп на полке, и решительно заявил:

\- Прости, мой ковбойский друг, но ничего не выйдет.

\- Это почему? - нахмурился Кюхен.

\- Я плохой волшебник, - самокритично сообщил Юнхо. - Магия, она, ну, в общем, там рисовать надо. А у меня эта часть немного хромает. Слышали про заколдованный королевский дворец?

\- Да! - воскликнул Хёкджэ, потрясая возмущенным кулаком в воздухе. - Так это ты?

\- Я, - признался Юнхо. - Хотел наколдовать дворцу новый ремонт, а то там штукатурка уже в половине залов обвалилась. А получилось, что получилось. Я хотел пойти на курсы живописи к заморскому профессору Крису, но король как раз соскреб с сусеков последние деньги на праздничную мантию от Гуччи Вонюччи, а пока собирали новые налоги, профессор уехал обратно за моря.

\- А как ты оказался здесь? - поинтересовался Йесон. Юнхо помялся и рассказал историю о том, как он выражал свою боль от неудач в колдовстве танцем на самой высокой башне королевского дворца.

\- Я очень люблю танцевать, - смущенно говорил Юнхо. - Но, к сожалению, магии с танцами пока не изобрели.

\- Изобретателем мог бы быть он, если бы не тупил, - провозгласил из угла Чанмин. - Тратит время на всякую ерунду.

Никто не обратил внимания на этот комментарий, потому что Юнхо уже перешел к самой захватывающей части рассказа. Чанмин, оказывается, пролетал над замком, отвлекся на танец Юнхо (“Попробовали б вы не отвлечься”, - пользуясь тем, что никто его не слушал, вставил дракон), забыл взмахнуть крыльями и упал на крышу, слегка ее проломив. Испугавшись последствий своих действий, а особенно - того, что его призовут лечить их колдовством, Юнхо сам попросил Чанмина его украсть.

\- Хм, - задумался Хёкджэ, - а тебе не приходило в голову, что дракон мог тебя сожрать?

Юнхо посмотрел на Чанмина словно впервые.

Чанмин посмотрел на него в ответ.

Юнхо покачал головой и расхохотался:

\- Да вы поглядите на него! Он же мухи не обидит. Зато у него тут куча учебников по рисованию, оставленных мертвыми магами прошлого.

\- Которых он сожрал, - зловещим шепотом добавил Хёкджэ. Чанмин вырвал свой хвост из рук Йесона, который уже почти решился отломить себе небольшой шип на память, и хлопнул стену пещеры ровно над головой Хёкджэ.

\- Я добрый, - беспрекословно прорычал дракон.

\- Очень, - безмятежно подтвердил Юнхо и погладил Чанмина по хвосту, от чего тот вновь покраснел. - И кстати, он хочет научиться превращаться в человека. Вот я и тренируюсь.

\- Ага, - сказал Йесон. - То есть, нам всем тут делать нечего. 

\- Но мой подвиг... - поник Донхэ.

\- У тебя всего лишь какой-то подвиг, - заметил Йесон, - а мне ничего не заплатят. Придется опять с вами таскаться.

\- И есть нечего на обратном пути, - подлил масла в огонь Хёкджэ и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Чанмина. - Может, мы его хотя бы ограбим?

Чанмин возмущенно выдул пар из ноздрей, принцесса Санни пискнула и спряталась за креслом, а Юнхо смелым жестом вытащил из-за пазухи очередной рисунок.

\- Не беспокойтесь, - сказал он, обращаясь к принцессе и дракону. - Сейчас я их телепортирую прямо во дворец.

Никто и глазом моргнуть не успел, как обстановка вокруг чрезвычайно изменилась.

\- Не подходите близко, - послышался пугающе знакомый голос. - Возможно, это пришествие антихриста.

\- Да сбрендил ты уже нафиг, Шивон, какой антихрист, это артисты, - ответил ему второй, еще более пугающий.

Донхэ потер глаза, откашлялся от волшебного дыма и увидел перед собой стоящий посреди чистого поля длинный стол, где сидели все те же - монах ордена Солдат Света Шивон, рыжий черт-те кто Хичоль и удивительно спокойный для этой компании китаец Хангён. Над ними висела растяжка с надписью "ТЫ БУДУЮЩЕЕ НАШИВА ЦИРКА".

На всякий случай Донхэ потер глаза еще раз. Надпись не исчезла. Слева Хёкджэ бурно выражал свое категорическое неудивление тем, что Хичоль хозяйничает в цирке, и категорическое удивление тем, что Шивон его слушается.

\- Он просто заблуждается иногда, - мягко говорил Шивон. - Но однажды обязательно отыщет истинную дорогу к свету.

\- У нас для заблуждающихся карта есть, - сообщил Хёкджэ. - Продам недорого.

\- Спекулянт, - опять выругался по-китайски Хангён. Кюхен коротко фыркнул, но в целом его куда больше занимала пыльная лампа, которую он случайно сунул в карман, когда рылся в подвале Чанмина в поисках еды. Вместо еды он то и дело натыкался на сокровища, всячески мешающиеся под ногами, вот и пришлось их распихивать, куда ни попадя. 

Кюхен потряс лампу.

Потом потер.

Дым опять окутал поле, послышались звуки падающих стульев, Шивон монотонно запел известный псалом Солдат Света "Простите, простите", а потом Хичоль издал хриплый возглас:

\- Да это ж Митра-Джинн! Братуха!

\- Братуха, - ответил дым, а потом из него Хичолю в ноги выкатилась старая лампа. Кюхен ожесточенно тряс рукой, словно пытаясь любыми способами, кроме помощи от Шивона, прогнать вон нечистую силу. Мало ли сколько эта лампа с Митрой-Джинном провалялась у Чанмина, наверняка микробов тьма-тьмущая.

Джинн оказался довольно крупным, слегка бородатым и очень хичолелюбивым. Они так крепко обнимались, что Хангён даже задумался о проведении небольшой локальной революции. Впрочем, Хичоль явно и без того почуял неладное, поскольку быстренько отлип от Митры-Джинна и возопил, обращаясь к сцене:

\- Мы перед вами в неоплатном долгу!

\- С процентами, - мигом отреагировал Хёкджэ.

\- Без Митры-Джинна наш цирк был так неполон, так неполон, - пропустил мимо ушей его замечание Хичоль. - Какой цирк без фокусника, а?

\- Да, - степенно поклонился Шивон. - Из меня фокусник плохой получался.

\- От тебя вообще никакого проку, - ткнул его в бок Хичоль. - Даже индульгенции не продаешь.

\- А где Ту Кац? - полюбопытствовал Митра-Джинн, на что Хичоль, Шивон и Хангён синхронно уставились в пол. Джинн недовольно покачал головой и задал совсем ужасный вопрос:

\- Дядю Дэниела тоже прощелкали?

\- Я могу объяснить, хэй, - начал было Хичоль, но его перебил Хёкджэ:

\- Дядя Дэниел?.. Вы знаете дядю?

\- Знаю ли я Дядю! - прогремел Митра-Джинн, и звуком его джиннского голоса пригнуло колосья вокруг. - Да у нас с Дядей и Ту Кацом такие эпические приходы были, когда тебя еще на свете не было! Да мы всему королевству карты душ за мешок золота рисовали! За это я в лампу и попал...

\- Это я тебя выпустил, - напомнил Кюхен на всякий случай. А то некоторые уже покушались на проценты с неоплатного долга перед ним, стоило утвердить свои права. Неоплатный долг - дело тонкое, глазом не успеешь моргнуть, а его уж кому-нибудь другому не оплачивают.

Митра-Джинн сжал Кюхена почти в таких же крепких объятиях, как Хичоля, а потом пообещал всенепременнейше закинуть их всех, включая кобылу, в столицу по пути на поиски Дяди Дэниела и неизвестного науке Ту Каца.

Обратная дорога показалась Донхэ намного длиннее. Он печально вертел в руках то так, то эдак направление на подвиг, прикидывая, что скажет королю Суману, как посмотрит в глаза другим рыцарям-дебютантам, наверняка уже из статуса дебютанта вышедшим.

Впрочем, самым ужасным было даже не это, а то, что Донхэ заподозрил еще в чистом поле и продолжал заподозривать весь обратный путь в телеге бродячего цирка. Компанию кобыле Донхэ в упряжке телеги составили невидимые лошади Митры-Джинна, которыми он ловко управлял, не забывая попутно веселить Шивон, Хичоля и Хангёна своими приключениями в лампе. Хёкджэ безмятежно спал, храпя на все королевство. Кюхен пытался чистить пистолеты, забившиеся пылью и дымом от лампы Митры-Джинна.

\- Попробуй это, - Йесон сунул ему павлинье перо Чжоу Ми, а сам сел на край повозки рядом с унылым Донхэ, глядящим на свое направление на подвиг с ужасом, куда большим, чем был в его глазах при первом появлении Чанмина.

\- Там написано, что тебе не заплатят? - хмыкнул Йесон и тут же спохватился: - А, ты же благороднее грамотности.

\- Выше, - машинально поправил Донхэ и чуть не заплакал в голос. - Но вообще тут написано, чтоб без принцессы не возвращался.

\- Давай поймаем какую-нибудь ненужную по дороге, - предложил Йесон. Донхэ замотал головой и закрыл лицо направлением:

\- Ты не понимаешь! Я умею читать.

\- Так это, наверное, Юнхо что-то напутал, - пожал плечами Йесон. - Логично, в принципе. Просто телепортировать нас не в то место как-то слишком мелкая ошибка для него.

Донхэ посмотрел на Йесона бесконечно печальными глазами и отвернулся. Жизнь была кончена. Он нарушил единственное писаное правило кодекса, потерял таким образом всю рыцарскую честь, оставалось только пойти и чистосердечно записаться в простолюдины. А зачем вообще жить, если ты не рыцарь?

Единственным, что отвлекало от трагичных размышлений, были всякие надписи то на деревьях, то на заборах, то еще где-нибудь. На подъездах к столице у Донхэ просто голова кругом шла от разных “КАРОВУ ПРОДАМ НЕДОРАГО БЕС РЕГЕСТРАЦЫИ” или “ЗДАМ ИЗБУШКУ ПРИЛИЧНОЙ ПАРЕ БЕС КЕТАЙСОВ”. Иногда он воодушевлялся мыслью, что можно незаметно слезть с телеги, порубить этих Беса Регестрацыи и Беса Кетайсова и хоть такой подвиг совершить. Потом Донхэ вспоминал, что оружия, окромя Йесона, у него нет, а звать Йесона в поход на бесов он стеснялся.

“Кошмар”, - подумал Донхэ. - “Понятно, почему простолюдины не совершают подвигов. У них в голове после всего чтения подвиги просто не помещаются”.

Когда они доехали до столицы и торжественно распрощались с Шивоном, Хичолем, Хангёном и Митрой-Джинном, Донхэ обнаружил еще один сюрприз. Приятный или неприятный, впрочем, решить было сложно.

С телеги у ворот слезли только Кюхен, Йесон и Донхэ. Немного подумав, Митра выпряг и кобылу.

Хёкджэ помахал им с телеги:

\- Хочу с дядюшкой Дэниелом перекинуться хоть парой слов. К тому же, у них тут явно поболе заработаешь. Не скучайте.

\- Не будем, - пообещал Йесон, и телега тронулась дальше. Донхэ нашел в себе сил только прокричать вслед:

\- Не забудьте заехать за принцессой! Она очень хочет выступать.

\- Митра-Джинн не забывает ничего, - раздался громогласный ответ, а потом повалил уже привычный дым, и телега исчезла, унося с собой всех пассажиров и заодно мечты Донхэ о великом рыцарском будущем.

Кюхен присвистнул и принялся шариться по карманам.

\- Не знаю, как вам, - рассуждал он, - а мне еще перед королем отчитываться… О!

В одном из карманов обнаружилась дырявая кость.

\- Скажу, что Юнхо слопал дракон, которого я преотлично наказал, только это и осталось, - довольно заулыбался Кюхен. Засунув кость за пояс рядом с павлиньим пером, так и не отданным обратно Йесону, он зашагал в ворота.

ЭПИЛОГ.

В результате Кюхен произвел в королевстве грандиозный фурор. Невиданный трофей, драконью кость, выставили на главной площади, рядом по определенному графику регулярно стоял сам “величайший из великих ковбоев, спаситель отечества и гроза драконов”, раздавая автографы, а Гуччи Вонюччи спешно выселили из его дворца и лишили всех королевских заказов всего лишь из-за того, что павлинье перо на поясе Кюхена принадлежало дизайну Чжоу Ми. Даже некоторые летописцы прогнозировали скорый закат рыцарской эры и наступление ковбойской.

\- Что грустишь? - спросил Йесон, когда Донхэ, подперев щеку рукой, сидел на ступеньках какого-то домишки и смотрел, как Чжоу Ми не успевает раздавать осаждающим его модницам рекламные буклеты с изображением Кюхена и его трофейной кости.

\- У всех все так здорово сложилось, - пожаловался Донхэ. - Кюхена похвалил король, Чжоу Ми получил его в модели, цирк нашел своего Митру-Джинна, Хёкджэ скоро найдет дядю.

\- Разве ж это плохо? - Йесон сел рядом с ним. - Кстати, я не получил ничего.

\- А от меня даже оруженосец сбежал, - совсем пригорюнился Донхэ. - Что я за рыцарь такой? Ни одной принцессы до сих пор не спас.

\- Ну, - Йесон внезапно ткнул его пальцем в нос, - я бы сказал, что все еще впереди, но…

\- Но? - с надеждой уставился на него Донхэ.

\- Но помимо спасения принцесс можно и много других подвигов совершить. - Йесон внимательно изучал свои ботинки, слегка покраснев в стиле дракона Чанмина. - Можем поискать проблем вместе.

Донхэ немного подумал и решил, что вполне можно принять Йесона новым оруженосцем. В конце концов, он уже и так стал рыцарем, умеющим читать, куда уж хуже, так что стесняться ли ему ковбоя-оруженосца?

Тем более, в отличие от Хёкджэ у Йесона правда было оружие.


End file.
